Something New
by Raven2194
Summary: When Naruto leaves the village with Jiraiya. He is left confused by a beautiful blonde hair woman. Once he returns he confronts her about what happened. Will Ino and Naruto last with all the twist and turns that life brings them? (AN: I did some minor changes to the ending of chapter 2 because I wanted to do something different) Minor: Sauske and Sakura.
1. The Kiss

**Disciaimer: don't own Naruto!**

 **This happens about the beginning of Naruto Shippuden, it's set a few days after the training with Kakashi and Sakura.**

* * *

Lot of things have changed over the years, Naruto realized that he had no chance with Sakura and gave up on going after her especially when he found out that Sakura is dating Shikamaru. Even though he was already over her. He found out most of his friends were dating. Tenten is with Neji, and Kiba is dating Hinata. The only ones that seem like they don't have anyone are Naruto, Choji, Shino, Ino, and Rock Lee.

A blond spikey hair man sits on top of The Hokage Monument. Looking down at the village. "Man it's great to be back." Naruto smiles. He takes in a deep breath of the fresh air before falling backwards. Looking up at the clouds in the blue sky. "I can't believe I've been gone for so long. All I can remember is the day I left."

Jiraiya and Naruto begin to leave the village entrance. They talk amongst each other Naruto getting excited about his training.

"Naruto wait!" A famine voice calls for him. Naruto turns towards her.

His eyes widen a bit. "What do you want – "

He hears footsteps walking towards him bringing him out of his thoughts about that night.

"NARUTO!'" A familiar voice says.

Naruto jumps up from his spot and looks around frantically. "Oh man, what did I do now?"

A pink short hair woman appears in front of him. "I've been looking all over for you."

Naruto smiles at her. "What for?"

"Well we are all having a get together at the Barbeque so lets get going."

Naruto nods, smiling at her. He starts walking towards the village. Sakura walks besides him with a huge smile on her face. They walk down the path from the monument walking straight towards the restaurant.

"I'm glad your back." Sakura says when they are down the path.

"Me too. How are you and Shikamaru?" He looks towards her.

"He's great, he's a very sweet guy."

Naruto nods his head smiling at her. "I'm happy your happy Sakura."

They continue to talk amongst each other until they reach the restaurant. They see all their friends waiting for them outside.

"Finally you guys got here." Ino says.

"Quiet Inopig!" Sakura teases.

"Well Forehead I'm starving so let's go in!"

Everyone goes into the restaurant as they argue with each other. Ino and Sakura looks around noticing everyone is gone. They rush inside. They wait a few minutes before they get seated. They all sat around the table and started to reminisce about their times together in the past. They begin to barbeque their meats. Talking about some of the things that happened since they all started to get busy and since Naruto was gone for so long. During their meal they had a lot of laughs, the boys getting knocked around a bit especially Naruto and Rock Lee for teasing Neji and Shikamaru about their girlfriends. After a while everyone exits the restaurant. Naruto stands there as he watches everyone go his or her separate ways. He stares in each direction, his attention lingering a little bit on a blonde headed woman. "Ino." He whispers to himself.

He turns in the direction towards his home and begins to walk. _Man a lot of things have changed with everyone. I'm happy that Sakura is happy with Shikamaru._ He smiles softly to himself as he looks around at the houses that he passes on his way towards his apartment. _It looks like Hinata is finally over me though. Can't believe she's with dog boy though._ He chuckles walking into his home. He takes off his shoes and heads toward bed. He plops down, looking at the ceiling. _Something is different about Ino though. She's become even more beautiful. Ever since that night I could never get her off my mind._

Jiraiya and Naruto begin to leave the village entrance. They talk amongst each other Naruto getting excited about his training.

"Naruto wait!" A famine voice calls for him. Naruto turns towards her.

His eyes widen a bit. "What do ya want Ino?"

Ino walks over to Naruto quickly and pulls him into a long kiss. Naruto eyes begin to grow wider. Once she pulls away. She runs off before Naruto could say anything. Naruto looks in her direction completely stunned and confused.

Jiraiya watches confused at his young protégé.

Naruto turns towards Jiraiya. "What was that about?"

Jiraiya shakes his head. "You would think you learned a little bit about girls the last time you went on a trip but your still naive."

"What did you say pervy Sage?!" Naruto clenches his fist.

Jiraiya shakes his head and walks towards their path to their next location. "Let's go kid."

Naruto mumbles things as he follows Jiraiya.

He smiles at the memory as he continues to stare at the white ceiling. Naruto starts to get in a comfortable position before closing his eyes. _I should talk to her about that._ He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

The next day Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji walk together. They walk side-by-side looking around the village. Ino seemed happier than usual. Choji and Shikamaru look at her confused. Since it was unusual for Ino to be acting well a little different.

"Ino, are you okay?" Choji asks.

"You seem a little off." Shikamaru adds.

Ino stops in her tracks and looks at her partners. "I'm just happy that's all today is such a beautiful day." She twirls around.

Choji and Shikamaru look at her with wide eyes.

"What a girl can't be happy!" she yells.

"Not what we are saying." Choji says in defense.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru walks away from the group.

Ino and Choji follow him.

When Naruto woke up. He jumped out of bed and quickly got dress. He ran through the village until he found who he was looking for. He slides to a stop in front of the Ino-Shika-Chō group.

"Hey guys!" Naruto greets the group.

"Hey Naruto." They say in unison.

Naruto smiles at the group and looks directly at Ino. "Hmm uh Ino can we talk?"

"About what?" Ino asks confused.

"About the thing that you said to me before I left."

Ino thinks back to that night. A light blush covers her cheeks as she nods.

"Oh good um let's go somewhere private then." Naruto says.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later." Ino waves to the guys as her and Naruto walk away.

"What was that about?" Choji asks stuffing his face with his favorite bag of chips.

Shikamaru shrugs and walks toward the training grounds. Choji follows after him.

Naruto and Ino walk side-by-side going stands in front of him while glaring. Naruto smiles up at her. "How have you been?"

She looks at him confused. "I've been good."

"That's eh wonderful!" he says cheerful.

Ino watches Naruto waiting for him to say something. When he doesn't she decides she'll speak up. "So what did you want to talk about exactly?"

"The kiss."

"What kiss." Ino plays dumb.

Naruto looks at her confused. "The one you gave me before I left a long time ago."

"Oh yeah that kiss. Right sorry I forgot since it's been." Ino pauses to think, "what two years."

Naruto nods his head.

"What about it?"

"Well I was curious on um hmm why you did it?"

"I don't know I thought hey since Naruto is leaving I can get my first kiss over with. Then I don't have to worry about him asking me questions about it, but boy I was wrong." Ino throws her hands in the air.

"Oh." Naruto looks down at the ground. His smile leaving his face as he realizes he was just being used.

 _He doesn't think I'm serious right._ Ino thinks.

Naruto stands up and dusts himself off. "Sorry for bothering you Ino." He says walking away.

 _I guess he is that dumb to realize I was just joking._ Ino thinks, she quickly follows after him. "Naruto, I was joking I was trying to lighten the mood a little bit."

Naruto turns towards her. Waiting for her to say something else.

Ino took in a breath. "I kissed you that night because well you see I have a huge crush on you for a while now and I told myself that the next time that you leave on a long trip that I would do something about it rather than do nothing. I needed to tell you because who knew how long you were going to be gone for this time. I needed you to know even if it was just a kiss. I wanted to show you that someone cares for you more than just a friend and was hoping once you returned you'll have the same feelings for me. When you were gone for that long I thought it was a bad idea that I kissed you before you left because all I did was wait for you Naruto wanting to kiss you again and show you that I care. I didn't want to regret it but part of me did but now your back and we're talking about it I don't regret it one bit. Naruto –" Ino was cut off by a tender kiss by Naruto.

Naruto pulls away from her as Ino tries and catches her breath from the whole rant. "Ino, ever since that kiss I was always thinking about that day. I thought about how it felt and always wondered why you done it. I'm glad that you told me about." Naruto smiles at her. "Thank you."

Ino gives him a devious smile. "You kissed me!"

"Uh yes I did." He says proudly."

"So what does this makes us?" Ino asks curious.

"Well we can start uh hm well dating ya' know, then become boyfriend and girlfriend ya' know." Naruto says.

"Sure, I think since we are just dating making sure are feelings are definitely real we should not tell anyone about us until we're actually dating."

Naruto nods his head smiling. "You can choose the first date."

"Alright but I hope your ready for it." Ino says "Tomorrow pick me up at 6 in the evening then I will tell you where we're going."

"Sure thing!" Naruto says.

"Good, see you tomorrow." Ino runs off to the training ground where she knew Choji and Shikamaru were at.

Naruto stands there watching her as she leaves. _I can't believe I have a date._ He thinks

* * *

 ** **I was trying something new this is my first Naruto fanfiction, even though I love Naruto and Hinata together. I thought it would be cool to have Ino and Naruto as a couple instead.  
****

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Series of Events

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto!**

 **Hello everyone I forgot to mention that the first two chapters are a little bit of a run down about what happened between Ino and Naruto. I'm not going to go through everything just yet only some things. My story is more about after the fourth Shinobi war and his battle with Sauske. I just didn't want to confuse people too much. I hope you understand a little bit more by the end of this chapter.**

* * *

 **First Date:**

When Naruto returns from training he goes and takes shower. Once he finishes, he gets dress in his normal clothes. Once he was ready he left his apartment and walk to the meeting point that Ino said. He walks towards the tree he leans against it. I wonder where we're going to go tonight. Naruto thinks looking around at all the people that were passing him.

Ino tries various different outfits before she found the right one. She looks in the mirror. "Hope he likes it." She admires her purple dress. She walks away from the mirror. She leaves her room.

"Ino, where are you going?" Inoichi asks his daughter.

"Oh papa I'm just going out with some friends." Ino says smiling at her father.

"Okay, have fun." He mumbles knowing his daughter was up to something. Ino gets her shoes on and runs out the door. He heads to her and Naruto's meeting place.

Naruto yawns as he waits fro her. "What's taking her so long?" Naruto says getting impatient. He taps his foot and looks around seeing all the people that pass him. Naruto looks to see if he can find Ino.

After a few minutes he finally finds Ino in the crow. Ino walks towards him smiling, "Hey Naruto."

"Finally! You took forever to get here!" Naruto throws his arms in the air.

"Naruto, don't ruin this!" Ino gives him the death glare.

"Alright." He uses his hands to cover his head.

"Good now let's go." Ino starts walking away.

Naruto quickly follows after her. He looks at her curious of where they're going. "Where we going Ino?"

"You'll see."

He scratches is head and just keeps on following her wherever she was taking him. They reach the Ichiraku Ramen stand. "Ooo ramen my favorite!" Naruto smiles widely.

"I know it is you idiot." She says playfully.

"You know you don't need to be so rude." He looks at her suspiciously.

She smiles at him. "Let's get food."

"Yeah sure." He smiles wide at her.

They both grab a seat. They order their food.

"Uh well you look quite well pretty today ya' know Ino."

A light brush grows onto Ino's face. "Thank you Naruto."

He nods his head and smiles. Ino and Naruto begin to get in a deeper conversation before their food arrives. They talk about all the different events that happened over the last few years. When their food arrives. Naruto starts scarfing it down. Ino scrunches up her face and shakes her head. She eats her own food taking her time.

"Can I get another bowl please?" Naruto asks.

"Yes of course." Teuchi goes and prepares more food.

Ino looks at him strangely before she smiles at him.

"What?" He stuffs his face.

"You're a pig."

Naruto slurps down the broth "I guess we'll be a great couple."

"What do you mean?" She stares at him confused.

"Well you are Inopig, right?"

"What!" Ino clenches her fist.

"Uh nothing ya' know." Naruto begins to sweat.

Ino starts beating Naruto up for his comment. Naruto lays scrunched up on the ground. "Say that again and I'll punish you worse next time."

"Okay." He stands back up.

She smiles at him. Once they were done eating Naruto pays for their meal. "Where to now Naruto?" Ino asks.

"Well I was thinking maybe we should go for a walk to get to know each other some more ya' know."

Ino nods her head as they exit the restaurant. They start walking around the village. Ino looks at Naruto as they walk by each other's side. "So why did you want to go on a date?"

"Ino, I told ya that kiss really got me thinking about you a lot and made me wonder what it'll be like to be with you, ya' know."

"Yeah I guess." Ino looks around at the villages.

They walk around the village for a while talking about all different kinds of things. Ino talks about how it's strange seeing Shikamaru and Sakura together. She tells him stories about one of the dates she walked in on. They both have a few laughs about some of the incidents that have occurred since he left.

"It's getting late I should go home." Ino says.

"Right, I'll take you home." Naruto says.

"Okay!" they walk towards her house. "I had a great time Naruto."

He smiles at her. "I did too." When they reach her house. They said their goodbyes and Naruto gives her a quick peak on the lips. She smiles and walks into her home. Naruto runs home to get there quickly. He gets there and gets changed. He drops on his bed and falls asleep right away. It takes Ino a while before she falls asleep. All she could do is think about their date.

He's a lug head and an idiot but he's an adorable idiot. Even if he says the stupidest things. I can't help not wanting to get to know him better. Ino thinks to herself before she falls asleep.

* * *

Naruto walks around the village with his arm in a sling. He looks around seeing if he can find Ino. He looks around the whole village before realizing there was one place he hadn't checked yet. He takes his time to get there since his body was still sore from the last mission against the akatsuki. After a few minutes he finds the blond in the cemetery. He walks up to her and stands by her side. He looks down at the grave. The stone read Asuma Sarutobi. His eyes shifted in Ino's direction. He saw the sadness in her eyes as tears slide down her face. He turns his body completely towards her. He grabs her arm gently and pulls her into him. She wrapped her arms around him as he wrapped his good arm around her waist.

She continued to cry in his arms. He just holds her without saying a word. After a while Ino pulls away and wipes her face. "Thank you for letting me cry on you."

Naruto gives her a soft smile. "What are boyfriends for?"

"To be my punching bag." She jokes.

"Besides for that ya' know."

Ino walks over to him and kisses him. She deepens the kiss after a bit. She pulls away. "Thank you for your help."

A big goofy grin appears on his face. "No problem. I wanted to tell you that I'd be going with Pervy Sage for a bit to master a new jutsu that won't take up so much chakra and won't put me in the hospital."

Ino nods her head looking down at the ground.

"Ya' know I'll be back in no time."

"Of course just make sure I'm the first one you see." She says pushing his shoulder.

He smiles at her. "Always."

"When do you go?"

"Tonight. I needed to come see you before I go. I wanted my kiss." He winks.

She begins to blush. "Of course." She gives him another kiss. He kisses back.

They eventually pull apart. "I'll see ya later." Naruto says to her.

"You better." They walk away from the gravestone and walk their separate ways. "I love you Naruto." Ino says as she walks to her home.

While Naruto walks to his apartment he smiles at the thought of Ino. "I love you Ino."

* * *

After Lady Hokage called Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, and Kakashi to her office. Fukasaku told everyone what happened to Jiraiya and shows them the message that Jiraiya left for them. Once the meeting was dismissed. Naruto left the room quickly running to his favorite spot.

Ino and Sakura were going to follow before Kakashi grabs their arms."He needs time alone."

The girls just nod their heads before they exited the Hokage's office.

After a few hours Naruto returns back to the village once he finishes creating Jiraiya's grave and paying his respect. Naruto kicks the ground as he walks through the village. He heads straight to his apartment. When he gets there he opens the door and takes off his shoes. He sees Ino sitting on his bed as she waits for him. He walks over to his bed and sits next to her. She looks at him seeing his droopy eyes looking down at the ground.

"Naruto, do you want to talk?"

"There is no point in talking. Pervy Sage will be revenged believe it. I won't let him die in vain. I'll get stronger and take on pain. I'm not going to give up!" Naruto looks at her and all she could see is the fire in his eyes.

"That's one thing I love about you Naruto." Ino smiles at him.

"So you do love me?" His eyes narrow playfully a smirk grows on his face.

"Don't allow it to get to your head blockhead."

He takes in a deep breath and let it out. "I love you Ino."

She looks at him with wide eyes. "I-I love you too Naruto." His smile grows bigger before he kisses her lips gentle.

A couple days later Naruto leaves for Mount Myōboku.

* * *

After the battle with Pain everyone began to rebuild the hidden leaf village. Ino watches Naruto as he finishes working on the building Ichiraku Ramen stand. She walks over to him smiling.

"Naruto!"

"Hey Ino what's up?"

"Are you busy tonight?"

"No, why?

"Well I was hoping we can spend some time together at your apartment."

"Yeah that will be fun."

"Good. I'll see you tonight Naruto."

Later that night Naruto and Ino finish having dinner at the ramen stand. They head to Naruto's place.

"So Ino what do you want to do at my place?"

"You'll see so Naruto."

"Oh alright."

When they get inside the apartment. Ino drags Naruto to the bed and pushes him on the bed.

"Ino, what are you doing?" Naruto asks getting nervous.

She crawls in-between his legs. Licking her lips as she moves closer. She captures his lips deepening the kiss as she wraps her legs around his waist. He pulls her closer into him. She pulls away smiling devilishly. "Let's have some fun."

"What kind of fun?"

"Sex."

"Are you sure about that Ino?"

"Yes, I've been wanting to do this for a long time, but we've been so busy."

He nods his head with anticipation. They make out for a while as Ino rubs up against him. Ino gets off of him after a while and begins to take off her clothes. Naruto does the same thing. Ino looks at Naruto and sees his dick was standing up at eight-inches, he grabs a condom and pulls it on. Ino smirks at him as she begins to climbs on top of him. Naruto captures her lips and kisses her as she begins to slide down on him. He begins thrusting inside her hard. She holds onto his shoulders pushing herself down his shaft. He keeps on thrusting trying to go deeper, she moans in pleasure. He keeps on thrusting until she eventually comes; he does too after a few minutes. "Not bad," She says.

They go a few times taking turns with who is in charge. Once they both finish at going at it. They lay on their backs and started to talk about the things that have been happening throughout the town. They talked about how Shikamaru and Sakura are now broken up because they realize they have feelings for different people. They continue to talk until they fall asleep.

* * *

As all the alliance Shinobi watches as headquarters get destroyed. Naruto looks over at Ino looking down at the ground. As he seen the sadness in her eyes. The packages have been secure. He hears his shadow clone says. Naruto nods and begins to do as he was told.

Far away from where the battlefield is at. Shikaku, Inoichi, and other shinobis look at Naruto's clone in shocked.

"How did you do it?" Inoichi asks.

"Had a bad feeling something was going to happen." One of Naruto's clones says.

"Thank you!"

"No problem. I'll see you when the war is over."

They nod their heads and head over to the hidden leaf village. Naruto's shadow clones disappear.

* * *

After battling fourth Shinobi war and finishing battling Sauske they all return back to the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto and Ino walk side by side as did Sakura and Sauske did the same thing. Lady Tsunade decided to allow him to return to the hidden leaf village after the things that he has done to help them win. When they return to the village people went to hospitals and home.

When Ino and Shikamaru were walking him. They both couldn't help but be sad at knowing the fact once they return they won't be seeing their fathers ever again. Once they went their separate ways. Ino open the door to her house and found her father sitting at the table. When she saw him, she runs to him and gives him a huge hug. When Shikamaru return home he saw his father sitting outside of their home. His eyes grew wide surprise at what he was seeing. He begins to rubs his eyes to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on them. After a while he goes and hugs his father with tears streaming down his face. Ino and Shikamaru asked their father questions about what happened. Shikaku and Inoichi explain to them everything that had happen. Ino couldn't help but smile and thank Naruto in her head for what he had done.

After everyone had mourned for the losses that they had lost during the war. Naruto and Ino have had sex frequently a lot of his was mostly thank you sex for him saving her dad. He kissing her neck, "My turn to have control." He mumbles nipping her lightly.

She moans lightly rubbing against him. He starts pulling off her clothes.

He lays her on the bed and grabs handcuffs. He hooks her up to the bedpost and place a blindfold over his eyes. She giggles with anticipation. He kisses her lips, trailing kisses from her neck until he reaches her pussy. He slides his finger inside her and thrusting it in for a few minutes. She gasps in pleasure. He rubs her clit and watches her face as he pleasures her. He continues to finger fuck her until she was very wet. She arches her back as her orgasm hits.

He pulls his finger out and sucks on her juices. "Please just fuck me!" Ino demands.

"Shut it or I'll stop."

She whimpers. He kisses her lips then goes lower he kisses the top of her pussy before diving in. He slides his tongue inside her and begins to twirl it around.

She gasps in pleasure. He keeps eating her out as he feels her insides tighten. He pulls away as she is close to her orgasm. He watches her as she whimpers.

"Beg for it baby." He whispers in her ear.

"Naruto, come on please."

He climbs over her and slides his dick in between her lips. "Suck on me." She complies by bobbing her head along his length.

He moans with pleasure. "Faster."

She nips him.

He whacks her pussy lightly.

She whimpers against his dick. Then she starts bobbing again. She takes the whole length of his cock into her mouth as she deep throat it. He moans in pleasure. After a bit he comes in her mouth. He slides out of her mouth has she swallows his come.

"You taste good baby." She licks her lips. He goes back down on her and starts to eat her out roughly. She moans in pleasure arching her back as she reaches her orgasm. He sucks on her clit pushing her completely over the edge. She pants in pleasure.

He climbs in-between her legs and slides in her and begins to thrusts inside her. Ino wraps her legs around him and pushes him down. He thrusts rough and hard taking his time with her before speeding up some more. He kisses her neck leaving hickeys. He keeps fucking her until they both come. He slides out of her and unhooked her before he lay on his back.

A couple of days later Naruto and Sauske were getting ready to leave to travel the world to make sure everyone is okay with each nation. When he told Ino she didn't take it well. Naruto went flying and was beaten into a pulp. Ino waits at the gates of the village waiting for Naruto to show up. Naruto looks at her in surprise.

Ino walks over to him and pulls him towards her. "When you return I want you to promise me you'll come and see me."

"Always Ino."

"Good Knucklehead." She kisses him then punches him in the head. She walks away after that.

"Why does she always have to hurt me?" Naruto gets up and looks at Sauske. "Let's get going."

Sauske doesn't say anything he just walks away from he gate. Naruto looks at Ino then turns towards the gates. He quickly follows after Sauske as they both leave the village to start their next journey.

* * *

Five years later, two men walk through the gates of The Hidden Leaf Village. The sun shined bright as they walk through the village.

"It's great to be back!" One man was in a black fishnet shirt with a blue hooded jacket covering the young man's head. The only thing you can see is his Hidden Leaf forehead protector, he also wore black pants.

"If you say so." The other guy dressed in a black cloak and black pants, his black hair covering his eyes. As they walk through the village they look around. They see a familiar pinkette and blond walking with children even though one of the kids was in the blonde's arms. Both of the men's eyes grow wide at what they were seeing. They couldn't see much of what the child looked like that was in the blonde's arm only thing they saw was the very dark blonde hair. The one that was holding the blonde's hand was a young girl that resembled the blonde to a tee. The final child was holding the little girls hand and the pinkette's hand. He had black hair and green eyes. He resembled a lot like younger version of Sauske. The blue hooded man look over at the black hair man dumbfounded. "What's going on here?" Naruto yells at Sauske. Sauske just shrugs at him. The blond, pinkette, and children look over at them.

"Mama he loud." The little kids in the blond woman's arm say.

"Just ignore them sweetie."

"Well they should learn to shut their pie hole." The little boy glares at them. Sauske sees the two whiskers like lines on each side of his cheek and his dark blue orbs.

"You shut your pie hole!" Naruto says not paying any attention to his futures.

"What did you say to my son?" Ino asks narrowing her eyes at him. she puts the boy down and let go of the little girls hand.

"Bye, bye." The little girl waves her hand. With that Ino punches Naruto a few times before he goes flying. The two boys and girl giggles.

A guy walks out of the store and walks over to Ino and Sakura. He smiles at them then looks over at us. "Are they bothering you babe?" The brown hair man asked.

"No sweetie." Ino says.

"Owe, why do I always get hit?" Naruto asks getting up. His hood falls down revealing his dark blond hair. He looks over at the group revealing is dark blue orbs. Ino and Sakura look at them in shocked finally realizing who they were.

"You're an idiot and always say the wrong thing Naruto." Sauske says.

"Shut your mouth Sauske!" Naruto clenches his fist. He stomps closer to the kids and girls. "INO, SAKURA! Who are these kids and why are they calling you mama?"

Ino and Sakura look at each other then glare at Naruto. "They are our children idiots." Sakura says.

Naruto looks at Ino with sadness. "Oh, who are the lucky guys?"

The two blondes for years old point up at the brown hair man.

Ino and Sakura look at each other then at Naruto. Ino shocked her head. Sakura laughed at Naruto for being so dense. Naruto started to get frustrated with them.

"What so funny?" Naruto yells.

"You're still an idiot after all these years." Sakura mumbles.

"I don't understand." Naruto looks at them confused. "I know Sauske is Sakura's kids father but I don't understand how."

"Hmm well Naruto it's when a woman and a man make love." Sakura adds with a glee smile.

"Ahh I know that part." Naruto says. Naruto looks at the little blonde hair boy taking in his features. He bends down to his height. "You look very familiar."

"You weird." The little boy looks at him funny.

"Hmm, you're a rude kid!"

Ino just watches them. "I had twins. Naruto meet Boruto and Inoji."

Naruto stands up and looks at Ino with sad eyes. "Oh so you moved on?"

"You were gone for five years Naruto. I found someone that wouldn't leave me."

He looks down "Oh right. Sorry."

He nods his head and tries to change the subject. "What's his name Sakura?"

"Sauske Uchia Junior." The little boy says.

Naruto and Sauske make a face.

"What!" Sakura yells.

"That wasn't a smart idea." Naruto says.

"Why not?"

"Sauske was a bad guy at a point. People are hunting him down. So having a kid named after you makes it dangers and I'm the idiot."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Naruto says.

"It's fine, I'll keep him safe." Sauske says.

"Oh good." Sakura says smiling.

"Well we better get going to see Lady Tsunade." Naruto says.

"Are we going to see you again?" Sakura asks Sauske. Sauske Jr. looks up with hope in his eyes.

Sauske nods his head at Sakura.

They smiled at the group. Sauske was happier while Naruto was sad with a happy front.

Sakura looks at Ino. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"I shouldn't have to tell him when there is proof in front of him. After all of this time he's an even bigger jarhead!"

"Good point." Sakura says.

"What did you see in him?" The brown hair man asks.

She smiles at him. "Honestly Rando I don't even remember."

"Mama, Papa let go home." Inoji says.

"Alright dear let's go." Rando lifts her up. They all go home.

Naruto and Sauske greet lady Tsunade and talk to her about everything that they have encounter. Before Naruto and Sauske left her office. She explains to Naruto where his estate is and tells the same thing to Sauske. Naruto and Sauske go their separate ways heading to where their estate is. Naruto runs on top of the roofs before landing near where his estate lies. He walks inside of the home and look around the house.

"It's not the same." He mumbles walking in.

* * *

 **Hello korra's balance 101 thank you for the feedback. I was taught that it's better trying to make the whole piece rather than have it broken up by the flashback so I was trying to get better at but thank you for mentioning it so I know that it's not flowing as I hoped.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**


	3. I want to be Hokage

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto!**

 **Must read ending of Chapter 2 to understand what happens next!**

* * *

Naruto lies in his bed looking at the ceiling. _I can't believe she is with someone else. Even worse she has children with him. I love her; I would do anything for her. Why did she have to move on!_ Naruto began to close his eyes as his mind started to shut off.

Throughout the night Naruto kept on waking up by his thoughts. _Those kids don't even look anything like that guy. Maybe she lied, but who could be their father,_ Naruto thought before falling back to sleep. During his dreams the little boy's face kept on showing up, but he just ignored it.

The next day Naruto wakes up and gets ready for his day. He dresses in his favorite color. Once he was finished getting dress he leaves his place. He walks around the village to see if there was anything different from the time that he left it. _It's been five years and not much has change,_ Naruto thinks. After walking around for a while he spots Ichiraku ramen stand."Ooo Ramen." Naruto heads over to the stand taking a seat. When he was reviewing the menu he notice a couple of things were added and some were taken off. He glees with joy when he sees his favorite was still on the menu.

"Naruto! It's great to see you again." Teuchi says smiles.

"Hello Teuchi, it's great to be back."

"Do you want the usual?"

"Yes please." Naruto smiles huge. He looks around while waiting for his food. Naruto hears voices come outside of the stand.

"Mama, I want ramen." A little boy says.

"Sweetie you just had a snack."

"But it's ramen."

"Mama he not give." A little girl says.

"I think your right, let's go get ramen."

"Yay!" The little boy runs inside, climbing onto a stool, and looks at Teuchi gleaming with joy. Behind the boy stood his mother and sister.

Teuchi smiles at him before handing Naruto his food.

"Thank you!" Naruto stuffs his face.

"The usual?" Teuchi asks the little family.

"YEAH!" The little boy yells.

"Quiet big mouth." The little girl says.

Naruto looks at the group and realized it was Ino and her kids. He goes back to stuffing his face. "Can I get another round?" Naruto calls to Teuchi. He just nodded in response.

"He got loud mouth too." Inoji says glaring at him.

He looks at her and shakes his head. "That doesn't work on me kid."

"What you mean?" She looks at him confused.

"I'm immune to that glare."

"How I no meet you?" She gives him 'You're strange look.'

"Your mom gave it to me all the time before she would hit me."

"Oh." She says.

"You ugly." Boruto says.

Naruto growls at him glaring at him. "You ugly like your mama."

"WHAT!?" Ino yells.

Boruto laughs. "You in for it now."

Ino went to go swing at Naruto before he disappears. The trio looks around for him, but didn't see Naruto until he walks to his seat.

"Where did you go?" Ino asks.

Naruto just shrugs. Teuchi gives the small family their food. Ino looks at him examining how some of his futures had matured. Boruto was sneaking some of his mother's ramen while she wasn't looking. Teuchi hands Naruto his food.

"Mama." Inoji says.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Bolt is eating your food." Inoji says. Ino turns her head towards Bolt. Bolt was stuffing his face with his food. She looks down at her ramen and noticing that it has been touched. She looks at Bolt and shakes his head. "You're too much like your father."

Naruto stuffs his face himself.

Bolt and Inoji looks at their mother funny. "But mama, papa don't like ramen." Inoji says. Bolt goes back to eating.

"Yeah I know." She looks at Naruto then at Boruto. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw them both eating the noodles and drinking the broth in the same manner.

"You have problems." Bolt says.

"Yeah, yeah." Ino says eating her food.

"You can say that again kid." Naruto says standing up and paying for his food then leaving the stand. Ino looks over at him for a second before she went back to eating.

Teuchi watches the group. The little family gets up and leaves the stand after paying. They head home as they pass the Hokage Monument Bolt smile grew wider. "Mama guess what?"

"What sweetie?"

"I'm gonna be Hokage one day."

"Is that right?"

"Yes." He smiles at her. Inoji smiles at him. When they arrive at their house. The kids run in. Taking off their shoes before going to find their dad.

"Papa, papa!" They both call.

Rando comes out of his study. "Where's the fire at kids?"

"There's no fire." Bolt says giving his father a stern look.

"Jug head he was joking." Inoji says.

"Don't call your brother that." Ino cuts in before giving Rando a kiss. Ino and Inoji walk out of the room.

Rando chuckles at the Bolt. "I was kidding son."

"Oh. I gonna be Hokage one day and we had ramen."

"Why do you want to be Hokage?" Rando asks.

"I want to help everyone and be the cutest Hokage out there." He smiles widely.

Rando shakes his head at Bolt. "Buddy do you remember what I told you about being Hokage."

Bolt raises his eyebrow. Trying to remember what his father said.

"I told you that it takes a long time before someone could become Hokage. They have to really impress people. If you keep forgetting things so often then that's not going to help your case." Rando says. Bolt scrunches up his lips.

"I don't understand." He looks at Rando sadly. There is a knock on the door.

"Of course you don't and that's why you'll make a terrible Hokage." Rando stands up, going to answer the door. Once he returns Sauske Senior, Sakura, and Sauske Junior is following Rando. "Sweetheart the Uchia's are here."

Sauske rolls his eyes at that comment. Ino and Inoji walks in the room to greet the guests.

"Hey guys, you should hear Bolt's dream." Ino says.

"I would love to." Sakura says looking over at him.

Bolt scrunches up his lips. "I don't." he mumbles running to his room.

Ino looks over at Bolt then at the others.

"What was that about?" Sakura asks.

"I don't know he was talking about how he wanted to be Hokage and now he doesn't want to talk about it. I need to go talk to him." Ino says before walking into his room. She finds Bolt lying on his bed looking at the ceiling.

She smiles at how much he looks like Naruto. "What's wrong Bolt?"

He looks at her and smiles. "Nothing mama just thinking."

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Well papa says I be bad Hokage cause I dense. But I no dense I going be Hokage believe it mommy. I work very hard for it ya' know." Bolt explains flailing his arms around.

She looks at him and couldn't help but fall in love with how cute he was. "Oh I believe it sweetie. You can do anything you set your mind to. Let's go outside and hangout with our friends."

"Okay mama." He jumps up and runs out. Ino follows him smiling. When Ino looks over where Rando is standing, she gives him a look that could kill.

Sauske Junior looks up at her. "Auntie Ino scares me mommy."

Sakura looks over at her and sees whom she's glaring at. Sakura goes toward the couch and sits down to see where this was going to go.

Ino marches over to Rando continuing to glare at him. "What's wrong dear?"

"Why would you call Bolt dense?"

"We all know that Bolt is dense. Look at his father for god sakes."

Bolt looks at him sadly. "You not my dad."

"No I'm not Bolt!" Rando looks at him with a disgust look.

"But you say you are."

"Bolt stop being an idiot."

"Don't talk to my child like that!" Ino yells.

"It's true he so stupid like his father. His dad couldn't tell that Boruto looks just like him and Boruto couldn't notice the same thing." Rando yells. Ino clenches her fist and punches him across the room.

Sauske snickers at Rando before breaking out into an evil laugh.

Everyone looks at him. "You dad scare me." Inoji says. Bolt nods his head.

"What?" Sakura looks over at Sauske.

"You really think Naruto is that dumb?" Sauske asks.

"Yeah he didn't even put two and two together." Rando says holding his face.

"I think you're the dense one here. Naruto knew that the boy looks like him. Once they pointed to you being their dad. He decided not to break their hearts by saying anything." Sauske explains crossing his arms.

"Yeah right." Rando says.

"Believe what you want."

Ino glares at Rando but it doesn't faze him. He just smiles at her.

"Keep glaring at me you can get your stuff and get out of my house." Rando says with a stern look. Knowing that she wouldn't leave. Since this isn't the first time he's ever told her that. Ino stares at him stunned and all Rando could do is smirk.

"Fine." Ino says going to grab boxes and bags to pack up her and the kids' stuff. Sakura gets up and goes help Ino pack.

"What?" Rando asks surprise.

"I said fine, I'm not dealing with that bull shit threat any more nor will I allow you to disrespect my son like that."

"You're choosing that brat over me!"

"Rando, I'm always going to choose my children over you. MY son is not dense, MY son will be Hokage, and you better BELIEVE IT!"

"YA'KNOW" Bolt adds in.

"He gonna have big head soon." Inoji says. Sauske Jr. giggles.

"You got it babe." Sauske Jr. says.

Inoji kisses his cheek. Sauske just watches and smirks. _Naruto is going to flip._

The girls continue to pack up everything quickly.

"You have no where to go! So where are you going to stay?" Rando asks.

"Don't worry I can get a place and quick." She says with a smirk.

Sauske began bringing out the boxes to the location that he thought seems fit. He decided not to tell anyone about it and thought it would be a good idea to just surprise them. Sauske used his new technique that helps him go wherever he wanted.

***Telepathic conversation***

Naruto, Ino and the kids' stuff is in one of your houses.

Why?

The guy kicked them out.

Oh alright.

***End telepathic conversation***

After a couple of hours they finally finished. Ino and the kids say their goodbye to Rando before leaving. When they walk out of the house. Ino looks around looking for her stuff, but she couldn't find it. She looks over at Sakura then Sauske.

"Where's our stuff?" Ino asks.

"I found you a place to stay," Sauske says.

Ino looks at him skeptical, "where?"

"Follow me." Sauske says walking. They follow him walking through the village until they walk toward a gated estate. On the gates had the Uzumaki's symbol on it.

"No, no, no." Ino says.

"Ino, just do it you'll have your own house."

She looks down at the kids as she thinks about it. She sighs and looks at him. "Let's do this."

"Good." They walk through the gates. They went looking for Naruto but didn't find him in the main house. Sauske just decided to bring them to the house that he brought their stuff to. Once they walk in the house, they see Naruto organizing their stuff. The women look at Naruto in surprise while Sauske folds his arms. The kids run into the house to look around. Naruto hears footsteps and looks over and sees everyone.

"Hey guys." Naruto greets.

"What are you doing with our stuff?" Ino asks curious.

"Sauske told me your stuff was in here so I thought I can help organize some things. I didn't touch your clothes only the kids." Naruto says.

She looks at him and smiles. "Thanks."

"Yeah no problem. If ya need anything I'm here for you. Ya' know." He says walking towards the door.

Bolt started bouncing a bit. "You say my words."

"Do I?" Naruto asks near the door

"I say ya' know, ya' know." Bolt smiles.

Ino smiles at Boruto's reaction. "Naruto, can you stay so we can talk?"

He looks at Ino then at the kids before he responded. "Yeah sure."

Bolt and Inoji walks up to Naruto and examines him. Naruto watch the kid as they move around him. "I conduce." Bolt says.

"You mean confused." Inoji says.

Bolt nods. "Yeah that."

"What are you confused about?" Naruto asks.

"Are you our dad?" Inoji asks.

"You should ask your mommy that one since she's the one that confused you two." Naruto smiles at them. Ino glares at him for his comment.

"Mama?" Bolt and Inoji says.

"Yes he's your father."

"We need to test him." Inoji says.

Bolt stares at Naruto more. "I'm gonna be Hokage when I grow up."

Naruto bends down to his level. "Why would you like to be Hokage?"

Bolt looks down at his feet then back up at Naruto. He plays with his fingers. "Well um I want to help people. I want to make change, and be the cutest Hokage ya' know."

Naruto laughs at his responds and Bolt looks back down at the floor. "You'll make a great Hokage one day that's for sure."

Bolt head pops back up with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Yes really, it's definitely going to take a lot of work. But I believe you can do it. Even if I didn't the only person that really had to believe that you can be Hokage. Is you Bolt, as long as you believe then you can out beat all the odds."

Bolt smiles widely. "I believe I will be Hokage and I'll be the best one."

"That's what matters kids."

Inoji stares at them. "You mirror."

"What?" Bolt and Naruto look at her confused.

"Mama they jug heads."

"Sweetie its not nice calling people that even if it's true for Naruto." Ino says.

"Hey!" Naruto and Bolt says.

Sakura just laughs. "Well we're going to go so you all can talk."

Sauske nods his head. Sauske Jr. walks over to Inoji and gives her a kiss on the lips. "I see you later babe." Naruto looks at the kids shocked at to what he just saw. He rubs his eyes.

"You better." She tries and cracks her knuckles.

"Mama, we come back 'morrow." Sauske says.

"Maybe." Sakura smiles.

Naruto looks over at Sauske Jr. "How long have you two been together?"

"My life." Sauske Jr. smiles widely.

Naruto sighs. "Okay but when you want to marry her you ask for my permission."

"We already marry."

"OH!" Naruto looks at the two kids. "Well when you have another wedding you should ask."

"Maybe." He says walking out the door with Sakura and Sauske who was smirking.

Naruto looks at Inoji. She shakes her head. Naruto was about to say something before Ino interrupts.

"Leave it alone Naruto. They will win."

Naruto looks at her. "Fine I'll leave it alone."

"Good." Ino walks around the house putting stuff away and organizing. "You should spend time with the children before it's time for their bedtime. Then after you and me can talk about things.

"Alright." He looks down at the kids. "So what do you guys want to do?"

"We play games." Bolt says.

"Yeah!" Inoji says bouncing.

"Oh alright."

"Let's play hide and seek, you it." Bolt says.

Naruto smiles at them and nods his head. "Go hide." Naruto begins to count. "1…2…3" Inoji and Bolt run off in different directions. Bolt heads into a bedroom and Inoji goes into the bathroom. "4…5…6…7" Bolt goes under the bed while Inoji climbs inside of the cabinet. "8…9…10 ready or not here I come." Naruto goes into the kitchen looking inside of the cabinet. When he couldn't find them he went into the living room to check behind the couch and TV. Naruto stops for a second to think where would be a fun hiding spot. He goes into the bathroom looking in the tub. He scrunches up his lips thinking where they could be. He notices the cabinet was open a bit. He smiles widely. He grabs the handle and opens it. "I found you!" he yells but no one was in the cabinet. He sighs until he heard giggling. Naruto decides to go checks the kids' bedrooms. He looks in both of the closets and under the bed. Where there was no sign of the children. He looks everywhere in the house until there was only one room left. Naruto looks at Ino who was organizing the kids room. "Is it alright if I go in your room to see if the kids are hiding in there?"

"Go a head." she says.

He goes into the room and checks the closet. "Nothing," he mumbles. He drops to his knees and looks under the bed to find Inoji and Bolt asleep next to each other. Naruto chuckles quietly before gently grabbing each one of them and bringing them to their rooms. "I think they decided they needed a small nap." He puts each of them in their own bed.

"It did take you thirty minutes before you actually found them." Ino laughs.

"Well they are good at hiding."

"I know wait until they get to know this place then you'll be in for it."

Naruto nods. Ino looks over at Naruto as the butterflies began to form inside her stomach. _Even after all these years you still make me feel different,_ Ino thinks.

"Why did you move on?" Naruto asks. Ino was taken a back a little bit by the question.

"You've been gone for five years, after the two years I decided it was time to move on and so that my children had the father figure in their lives."

Naruto looks down. "Sorry about that. I would have been back sooner but it didn't work as planned."

"It doesn't matter anymore Naruto. You left me, you didn't write to me or come to visit. I got over you, I just want you to be here for the kids."

"Yeah of course." He says. He looks at their rooms then at Ino. "Well I'll see the kids later." Naruto walks out of the house.

"Alright." Ino says sitting down on the floor. "I need some more furniture." She looks over at the door. _I should probably get dinner ready,_ Ino thinks. When she goes into the kitchen she realizes she didn't have any dishes to cook or serve food. "Just great, maybe I'll just take them out to get barbeque then go shopping for supplies later." She says to herself. She nods at her plan.

* * *

 **Hello zielavienaz96 don't worry I'm still writing this story I was trying to go through the events in the show so then I can get to where I want to go with the story.**

 **Spacecookie thank you for your input, i'll try my best to do better, but that part is always my stupid weakness.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
